


Christmas time for the Stranges

by Tallying123



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Christmas, F/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 10:24:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13211784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tallying123/pseuds/Tallying123
Summary: It's special Christmas day for Stephen and Christine.





	Christmas time for the Stranges

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first fic on AO3 and I wanted to do it with one of my favorite ships!

It was 8 AM, the house was silent. The only noise was the snow falling outside in the New York streets, many families were already awake and in many families were in the process of waking up. This one of the families, "What time is it" Stephen asked softly as rolled over. 

"It's too early" Christine replied getting up and looking at the clock next to their bed, Christine yawned and sat on in bed to do her daily check up making sure everything at work was fine without her and the world hasn't yet. "It's Christmas" Stephen said looking at her and garbing the phone, "What if the world ended" She asked smiling, "World ending is put off for today" He said also gaining a smile, Stephen placed his head on his wife's legs. "I wonder where the kids are" Christine asked garbing her phone back, "1-2-3" Stephen started counting and on three their door was pushed opened by two happy children. 

"It's Christmas!" They both shouted as they run and jumped on the couple's bed.

Everett and August. Everett was turning 10 in the next year, he looked like Christine and was very tell just like his father Stephen. August just turned 5 and looked like Stephen, she had the smile and eyes of Christine. 

"Really? I completely forgot" Stephen lying, the kids frowned, "How could you forget" August whining, "Dad might have but Santa didn't" Christine said with joy rolling her eyes at her husband. Both kids smiled and run out heading to the living room, Christine and Stephen looked at each other and smiled. Christmas was when Stephen proposed Christine, it was her favorite time of year and well Stephen wanted to make it extra special. "Merry Christmas Chris" Stephen said breaking the silence, "Merry Christmas Stephen" Christine replied, Stephen got up and kissed his wife's head and returned to his kids who were waiting. 

"Hot coco?" Stephen asking the kids as he sat down on the couch in the living room, "Yes please" They both nodded looking at him.

Stephen got his hands ready to make some cups appear, "What's the rule about magic" Christine asked her husband entering the room with tray cups, "That don't do it unless you really need too" Stephen said with a sigh pulling back his heads. Everett and August giggled a little as Christine set the tray down and joined her husband, August garbed a gift from under the tree and looked at her parents who nodded at her. 

August opened it and screamed. 

It was a doll she wanted for ages, August hugged the box. Now it was Everett's turn, Santa got him a new video game that was sold out everywhere but his father was Stephen Strange so it was easy. After an hour everything was unwrapped and hot coco was gone, Everett got some games and gift cards while August got a doll with some clothes with it, a doctor set (that's what she wanted to be) and some other things. 

Everett was digging around a little just in case and pulled something out from behind the tree. "Hey mom this is for you" He said turning and giving the small gift to her. 

"Oh thanks" She said taking it, Everett smiled then turned to playing his new games. The living room was covered with rapping paper and other such things, empty mugs were still on the center table and August was still on the ground playing her doctor set, Stephen had his legs on the table and one of his arms around Christine.

"You going to open it?" Stephen asked as Christine still looked at it, Christine smiled at Stephen then opened the gift.

It was a necklace. It wasn't any necklace, this was necklace Stephen gave her when they started dating.

She had lost it, "Stephen" Christine turning to him.

Stephen snapped his fingers as Christine looked around seeing the room around them change.

"This was our first date" Stephen said looking at the outside tables, both had winter clothes on seeing the restaurant closed and snow covering the front. 

"I got that necklace months before I asked you out, I was nervous and I kept pushing it of until -" Stephen saying but he got cut by Christine pulling his cruller down to her and kissing him. "I love you Stephen Strange" She whispered as she pulled back, "Christine Palmer will you be mine" He asked, " Yes, yes..Stephen Strange I will" Christine said smiling. 

At this point her face was red from the cold, her nose was a little runny and she felt was ready to cry. Stephen didn't care, Christine was the most amazing person he'd ever met.  
She was the only person was there for him, she was smart and beautiful. 

Stephen kissed Christine, it seemed to be like a dream. 

"Are you real" Stephen asked laying his forehead against hers, "As real as I'll ever be" She replied closing her eyes.

Stephen took her hands into his, "Merry Christmas" He whispered.


End file.
